1052
In the Parallel Time room, Angelique sees Quentin and Maggie in the main time-band. Synopsis Teaser : Night has come to the great estate of Collinwood in the strange and disturbing world of Parallel Time. But the dark has brought no respite from the fears of the day. For on this night, Maggie Collins has had a terror-ridden dream in which she finds herself marked for murder. Not at the hands of the evil Angelique, but as the victim of her own husband's maddened rage. Maggie dreams that Quentin strangles her to death. When she wakes up, she finds Quentin standing over her. Act I Maggie thinks Quentin is trying to kill her and she runs out of the room, but he only wants to talk to her. She enters the hallway and calls for help. Barnabas appears and enters the master bedroom, but Quentin has apparently escaped through the window. Maggie is convinced that Quentin has gone mad and will eventually kill her. In the East Wing, Angelique is upset with Julia's lack of information regarding Barnabas and notes that she hasn't been herself lately. Julia promises her that she will continue to "watch over" Barnabas and excuses herself. As she is about to leave, Maggie rushes in and tells them both that Quentin is somewhere on the estate and that she tried to kill her. Maggie wants to call the police, but Barnabas told her it's not a good idea. Angelique pretends to agree with Barnabas because the police might shoot Quentin if they see him, but then tells her to do what she feels is right. In the drawing room, Barnabas and Julia wonder if Quentin really is trying to kill everyone at Collinwood. Barnabas tells Julia she should start following Angelique around to see if she knows where Quentin is. Julia admits that Angelique is starting to suspect her, and Barnabas suggests she should go back to their own time. Julia refuses because then there would be no one to protect him during the day, now that William and Carolyn are dead. She vows to follow Angelique wherever she goes. Act II Later that night, Angelique leaves Collinwood and Julia follows her. She goes to visit Quentin, who is now hiding in a cave. Quentin confesses that he thinks Maggie is a witch and is the reason for all of the bad things that have happened at Collinwood. Meanwhile, Julia enters the cave and listens to their conversation. Quentin goes as far to wonder if he should actually kill Maggie to save everyone at Collinwood. Angelique suggests that they should leave Collinsport forever, which Quentin actually considers. He kisses her. Julia returns to Collinwood and informs Barnabas of Quentin's hiding place. She devises a plan where she will wait until Angelique returns, and she will then go get Quentin and take him back to the Loomis House. Act III Angelique returns to Collinwood and Julia greets her. Before she goes upstairs, Angelique notes that she has never seen Barnabas during the day and asks Julia what he does. Julia simply says that he goes into town and reads a lot. Angelique goes upstairs and Julia leaves to go find Quentin. Angelique goes to the East Wing and sees Quentin and Maggie from the regular timeline. The two are discussing Julia and they wonder if she will ever come back. Quentin tells her that Julia would go anywhere to be with Barnabas - even to Parallel Time. Act IV Barnabas visits Maggie before she goes to sleep and promises her that Quentin will not bother her that night. Maggie is slightly confused as to how confident he is, but he only asks her to trust him. Julia, posing as Hoffman, arrives at the cave where Quentin is hiding and tells him he needs to leave with her immediately. Quentin is reluctant at first, but eventually agrees to go with her. As they are about to exit the cave, Angelique shows up and tells Quentin to hide because the beach is swarming with police. Quentin runs off, and Angelique tells Julia she made up the story about the police only so she could speak to Julia alone. Angelique demands to know where she was going to take Quentin, and refers to her as "Dr. Hoffman." Memorable quotes : Angelique: Hoffman, always so inquisitive. Aren’t you forgetting that it’s Barnabas’ secrets and not mine that you’re supposed to uncover? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) / Quentin Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Collins / Maggie Evans * Lara Parker as Angelique Stokes Collins Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Wall in Collinwood foyer. Story * Sam Evans, Maggie's father, drowned when sailing on Quentin's father's yacht. Quentin's father was cleared of wrongdoing but killed himself nevertheless shortly after. * Julia has the difficult task of following Angelique for Barnabas while she is supposed to be following Barnabas for Angelique. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Maggie dreams Quentin accuses her of having an affair; he then strangles her (reprised from the previous episode). * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Angelique: Someone's in there. * TIMELINE: 2:30am: Angelique leaves Collinwood. 3:10am: Barnabas in Maggie's room. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the closing credits, the "Fashions courtesy of" name is misspelled as "Orhbach's", instead of "Ohrbach's". * When Angelique is looking in on the main 1970 time band, the hallway she is standing in is the dirty, disarrayed version of the present time band, not her own clean, organized one she should be standing in. * Angelique sends Quentin into the cave so she can speak to Julia privately, but there is an echo effect on her words giving the impression that the sound is reverberating in the cave where Quentin can hear it. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1052 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1052 - Ouroboros Gallery ( }}) 1052h.jpg|Barnabas & Julia 1052q.jpg|Espionage 1052u.jpg|Embrace Category:Dark Shadows episodes